Uninvited
by HZRhapsody
Summary: James Sirius Potter is the name, and wasn't life just great when we could say: love? oh, you mean quidditch? Let's just say it wasn't expected, and highly uninvited... one-shot


It came, bam, right in my face, before I could even say: " wait, what's going on? What is this? This disease, wasn't it some muggle thing?" to make myself clear, it wasn't expected, and certainly not wanted. It came uninvited. And It sucks…

And it all started with her.

She knew she could never be perfect, in a way that would please everyone, but why should she? Who's definition of perfect is the right one? Whatever she did someone would always disapprove, or wouldn't satisfy. So she decided to do the only thing she knew only her could do perfectly: being herself.

I never really understood the concept of love, if I said I did now, it'd be a lie. But I saw people around me, some saying that love is all we need, others saying that love sucks , but all confessing how big it is. Which confused me to no end. Who likes cupid anyway, he was probably a sociopath who wore diapers and liked to shout at people when they were having awkward conversations. But I never really bothered. Love was something for soppy teenage novels, which made it look like love was some disease that infected you or something… it sucks…

It looked like forced shenanigan, and me no having interest in such shenanigan that consisted of writing cheesy letters and speaking like a hippie on drugs… so that's why I always looked utterly disturbed whenever Lily was yet again fussing on the phone with her friends about another ' smoking, sexy piece of manly goodness' as they like to call it. But it just seemed so illogic and overrated. But it was like if you've never been in love, you're a cruel specie who should live in a cage with nails and dead skin for dinner. If love is so great why are there so many problems because of it?

I didn't understand the poems, the books. I couldn't understand how they could talk like that about something that is just an emotion, not stable, not visible. But I guess that's just the point. You can't see it, but you can feel that it's there. Not just your eyes prove existences, it's all around.

I guess you really fall, in the most literal way. You don't chose, you don't decide when, who… maybe you don't approve, which sucks… you lose control, you fall and hope there's someone to catch you. It's not like you can snap your fingers and say 'yes now I'm gonna fall, with that person.' Or we'd all fall in love with the person that seems best, your parents like, of your standards, like I didn't ask for it, so it came highly uninvited… yes, it sucks…

But not like it came from behind and yelled "GOTCHA" but slowly, creeping up on you, until you say: "damn when did this happen?"

Is sex maybe love? If I look around it sais so, movies, music… I have a memory of when I was a 7 year old kid who spend his days sitting around eating grass and putting salt in uncle Percy's coffee with Freddy and Teddy. One say Victoire came crying in the middle of the night to our house. It was 11 a clock in the evening, Al and I were in our room but could hear her crying to my mum about her boyfriend trying to touch her and said something about sex and when she said no, he broke up with her. He was her first boyfriend and they were together for 3 weeks,. Victoire was absolutely devastated, crying about how he said he loved her just a day ago and my mum stayed with her the whole night. After that episode I went to talk to my best friend at the time, my goldfish Ulrich. I loved Ulrich, In that time, every time before I went to bed I'd tell Ulrich 'bout the things that happened that day, we were besties Ulrich and I, James and Ulrich, Ulrich and James. Julrich. But that time I took Ulrich's aguarium, putted on my lap and whispered ' hey Ulrich, you know I love you man, but I won't have sex with you. Sorry' sadly, the story of Ulrich ended when Al flushed him down the toilet, smirking all the way. the Little git was even a bigger git at the age of 6. No wonder he got sorted in to slytherin. But I got him back, I broke his action figure dolls and fed them to crookshancks. Ah, sweet revenge…

For the record sex was to me, kissing someone and then slapping their hand away. Like I saw auntie Hermione do with uncle Ron when she was trying to cook. Yes my imagination was wild at the age of 7… and it proved to me, that it sucked…

Why does it hurt so much? Why did Torie cry that night? There are so many songs about heartbreak and cheating. That couldn't be because love, could it?

Everything seems so much more valuable, or maybe it just seems like other things don't have a point… anyway, it sucks…

Dear people, do dead body parts conduct electricity?

Of course they do.

Whatever my muggle studies teacher said, it does.

You betcha it does.

'cause the moment she passed me that bezouar, a lightning bolt, a shock, 1000 volt, threw that peace of stone, in the air… it was, unsetting to say at least.

Sometimes I can't help but think: 'that bitch.' Honestly, that chick just walks around, smiling, eating, breathing… like she doesn't notice the guy in the back who makes lousy attempts to just say hallo…

That'd be me…

Damn it…

In the first years if Hogwarts, I never really noticed her, she was just a shy, naïve girl. We sat in the same class for 6 years and only now do I know her full name… which is kind of sad after 6 years of being in the same year and classes…

But of course she wouldn't notice something like that, she's to oblivious the little bitch… so she just came, looked at me and somewhere she just ran a way, with in her hand a red beating thing with me running after her yelling that she should take good care of it… at first all I could think was :" what is this? It sucks…"

She makes me feel like poet…

A bad one…

No, she makes me sound like an idiot…and it sucks..

Where's my control? My common sense? Not cool mate, not cool. My dignity, my virility won't let me. So I'll just stay the way I am. The same guy who always smiles at you when you pass the hallway and you'll be that girl that makes things seem brighter with that smile you send me back.

Sometimes I have to give it to my namesake, how did grandpa marauder do it? Where's the reincarnated James Potter the first in me? I don't think he'd be very pleased when he hears that the best pick up line in French (trying to look appealing and stuff…) his grandson could find was: "Êtes-vous libre ce soir ou ça va me coûter?" which I thought meant: "you're so beautiful I forgot my pick up line" ( it seemed like a good idea at the time…) but apparently I just whispered in her ear: "are you free tonight or will it cost me" which didn't have such a nice result. At least now I know that I should never EVER ask Dom for help, sneaky little ravenclaw…

Sometimes I wonder why the hell she's not a slytherin. Like those times in potion class, when she smiles at me, batting those eyelashes at me and looks at me like that, then when I feel like I'm leaning in… bam! A second later my neatly cut ginger roots (which took hours…) are in her hands and being thrown in her cauldron while she's smirking all the way… I've been lead on… and it sucks…

Hello uhm, life? When exactly did you switched the roles? Is this some bad karma joke? Since when am I the one sneaking glances at someone huh? Normally I just go and say "the name is Potter, James_ Sirius_ Potter" and the job is settled. And that was fine, floated my boot perfectly! I'm this close to joining Freddy when he's singing Taylor Swift in the morning… and his singing sucks…

I don't really think she liked the frog I gave her for her birthday…

Oke so maybe it was dead, but it wasn't when I bought it! I thought she liked animals. Having regular chitchat with Hagrid and stuff, but no. my gift wasn't really appreciated. nor the plastic flowers, nor the cockroach (which took me 45 BLOODY minutes to catch) who gave light in the dark or the dungbomb I placed under her seat (it was all Freddy's idea), not even the green and purple socks I gave her (the house elves liked it?) but she was having none of that, apparently I was" A MEAN FROGMOLLESTER WITH ABSOLUTE NO FEELINGS WHAT SO EVER WITH A HEAD THE SIZE OF A BLACK HOLE THAT SUCKS IN ALL THE GOOD IN LIFE AND TRANSLATE IT INTO BULLSHIT!" and let's not forget my ultimate favorite "I'D RATHER SNOG A DEMENTOR THAN GO OUT WITH YOU" pffft, yeah right, nobody says no to a potter, you just don't. besides, it's not bad when she gets mad, it's kind of cute, and funny as hell

and one day, she'll come with me, she'll come and finally realize what she misses and when she does, oh and when she does…

…

uhum never mind…

why won't she give in? is she so immune? Or just scared… maybe if I told her how all woman love me (it's the hair, believe me) and her mom will definitely adore me (just smile and at the first meeting act like you thought that she was her sister. Works all the time…). Merlin, even professor Mcgonagall blushed when I said that her Scottish sweater made her look mighty fine… but the detention I got after it wasn't so nice… it sucked (having spent a lovely Friday night with Filch threatening to chop off my nails…how enduring)…

Do you know the little switch she made, like her eyes always narrowed whenever she caught site of me, but now she smiles and I don't want it ever to switch back, now I have it I'd be damned if I let it go.

Just step by step… and she keeps surprising me…

. She may call me a prick sometimes, or a git, or ignorant, or prat, or pompous… (don't worry she has an entire list) but I do notice how her eyes always flicker with amusement whenever I respond, or how she cries when she reads books when she thinks she's all alone in the library (thank you dear marauders for the invisibility cloak), or how she loves to sing those muggle song she always listens to in a deserted hallway, mostly the same song, something about a girl named Billie Jean. With dance moves and everything. Very memorial was also when I whispered in her ear just when she was warming up her cauldron at potions " Billie Jean, a friend of yours?". The explosion that followed was totally worth it, even the detention I got after it, for laughing the hardest and longest of all the students.

I don't know what it is, how can it be that somehow I feel so, so complete? What kind of sorcery is this?

I only know that in some way,

She's like a river of chocolate which I could never get enough of…

Or a star that shines, even in the darkest times…

Or like a peal hidden in her shell…

Or…

Wait a second…

Aaaand this is the reason why you should never let a guy write something about love.

It gets a bit, unfitting…

But will I let it go? This thing, feeling I have now? Her?

Now that would truly suck.

James Sirius Potter

* * *

**a.n.:**

**If you reach this then thanks for reading this one-shot! :D**

**Review if you like and I just wanted to say that every opinion is appreciated.**


End file.
